Daughter of the Hunt
by Reaper505
Summary: Uchiha Hikari. The last living Uchiha after the 4th Shinobi war gets taken away to a different dimension by her mother so she could live a better life.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Hunt**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson!**

**AN: This story literary came to me in a dream. I thought it was a cool idea so I decided to write it. This is one of the new stories I'm going to write so please read the others as well and let me know what you think.**

"Normal speech"  
>"<strong>Jutsu and Biju"<strong>  
>"<em>Thoughts<em>"

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the world!**

Hikari Uchiha was the last Uchiha alive. She was also one of the more unique individuals within the Uchiha clan. You see while a normal Uchiha clan member's sharinganwas red with black tomoe, Hikari's was different. Her normal eyes were silver instead of black like all the other Uchiha, and her sharingan was also silver with black tomoe. Due to her strange eyes Hikari was often ostracized by the rest of the clan, not that she let that get her down.

After her cousin Itachi slaughtered the rest of clan while she was away on her first C-rank mission. She awakened her Mangekyó sharinganwhen she saw the body of her father and younger brother. Her mother disappeared when she was born and she never heard from her.

- Flash Back –

_Hikari just arrived back with her team from their first C-rank mission. As they reached the gates of Konoha the guards told her to head to the Hokage immediately._

_The sandaime Hokage was sitting in his office when he felt the chakra signature of Hikari. There was a knock on his door. "Enter"_

_The door opened to reveal Hikari. She asked why the Hokage wanted to see her and he took her to the morgue. "Hikari-chan" Hikari looked at the old hokage. "Itachi murdered your entire clan. You and Sasuke are the only survivors and there might be a chance that he would have killed you if you were in the village". At first she didn't believe him but when she saw the bodies of her father and brother she broke down._

_Hiruzen was shocked. Because instead of crying tears. Hikari was crying blood. Tears of blood rolled down her face as her sharingan eyes started to change. She cried mostly for the loss of her dearest friend._

- Flash back end -

She found a letter in her room from an unknown person saying that the user of the Mangekyó sharinganwill go blind unless they obtain the Mangekyóof an immediate family member.

Hikari asked the doctor to transplant her brother's eyes, who seemed to have awoken the Mangekyówhen Itachi murdered their mother.

It wasn't until later that she discovered that her ancestor Madara was still alive and the cause of the Kyubi attack. Madara and his companions wanted to use the biju to cast an illusion on the moon too enslave everyone. And here we find Hikari battered and bruised from the final fight against Madara.

Hikari was limping to the main camp when one of the guards spotted her. The guard looked towards his partner. "Go get the kage's" Guard number 2 nodded and ran off.

By the time Hikari arrived at the camp, all 5 kage's were there and waiting. She identified them as Tsunade the hokage, Gaara the Kazekage, Onoki the Tsuchikage, A the Raikage en Mei the Mizukage. "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama" Hikari took a few more steps before she passed out.

- 10 minutes later -

The 5 kage's stood around Hikari's bed while she rested. "So the war is finally over" Said Tsunade. "Madara is finally dead and only Hikari knows what happened to the biju."

Tsunade was no fan of the idea of sealing the biju into children but the other kage's especially Onoki wanted to use them for power. "That knowledge will leave with her" The kage's spun around to see a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She had long auburn hear with silver eyes. She wore a silver long sleeved kimono.

"Who are you to say such things?" Shouted A

"And what do you mean leave with her?" Demanded Onoki.

Tsunade finally found her voice. "Lady Artemis!" Tsunade bowed to the woman.

Artemis glanced at Tsunade. "I'm here to take my daughter." Her voice made it clear that there was not going to be any arguments. "I have let her play her part in this war, but now it is time for her to return home" Artemis walked up to Hikari and picked her up bridal style. "You mortals have no further need for the biju, or my daughter." Artemis disappeared and a flash of silver.

The 4 remaining Kage's looked to Tsunade for answers. "That woman is Hikari's mother. She is a goddess from a different dimension." The remaining Kage's had their jaws on the floor.

"If Hikari is gone, that means that no one will know what happened to the Biju. No one will be able to use them for power" exclaimed the Mizukage rather happily but earning a scowl form Onoki.

-New York City-

Hikari woke up with a killer headache. She sat up in her bed and took note of her surroundings. Her eyes widened when she realized that she wasn't in a medical tent or Konoha for that matter. She would have started to panic if she didn't notice the letter on her nightstand. She opened it and began to read.

"_Dear Hikari._

_My dear Hikari, I know you will have trouble believing this but I am your mother." _Hikari let out a gasp but kept reading.

"_I am sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but due to some of my family's rules I am not allowed to raise you and I am sorry for that._

_If you are wondering then yes, you are no longer in the elemental nations. I brought you back to my original dimension so that you might live in peace and maybe make a few friends. You have seen enough war and I think you deserve a rest._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when your father and brother were killed but I hope you found the letter I left you back then helpful. I want you to know that I love you Hikari and that I will see you sometime in the future._

_Take care of yourself my daughter._

_Love Mom_

_Ps At the bottom of this letter is a seal with some useful things you will need to learn. I would also recommend that you study up on Greek mythology._

_PPS Stay away from boys. They are bad news_"

Tears were streaming down her face. Her mom loves her! She was the happiest girl alive at the moment. Hikari took a moment to get her emotions in check. She hasn't cried since the death of her father and brother. She picked up the letter and read through it a couple of time just to make sure that she read it right. After the 6th time she channelled some chakra into the seal on the letter. What she found were some books on math, science and history. There also was a book on Greek mythology. She remembers the letter telling her to learn about it so she placed the book on the nightstand so she can read it before bed.

What caught her eye the most were two scrolls. One was for money but she was more focused on the one that was title weapon.

She opened the scroll and placed it on the ground. She poured chakra into the seal followed by a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared she saw one of the most beautiful bows she has ever seen. (1)

Along with the bow was a quiver filled with silver arrows with black feathers at the end. There was also a note along with it.

"_Dear Hikari_

_I see you found the present I left you. This is a small gift to make up for some of the birthdays I missed. I know you love archery so I had this made for you. I also signed you up to join the local archery club so you can show them how it's done and make some friends._

_The arrows are enchanted by the way so they will return to the quiver after a short time. So if you take part in competitions I suggest you use regular arrows_

_I know you'll make me even more proud than I already am._

_Love Mom"_

Hikari picked up the bow and pulled back on the string. '_It's perfect. Thanks mom!_' thought Hikari. Well might as well get studying." She put her hands in a familiar cross and shouted "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**" 5 clones popped into existence "Okay. You 5 go study some of those books while I read up on Greek Mythology" Each of the clones grabbed a book and began studying. "I hope this world is ready for me!"

**(AN I thought about ending it here, buuut short intros to stories annoy me so I'll make it longer. And so many stories end on that same note that it's actually annoying)**

Two months later

Two months has passed since Hikari came to her mother's dimension and it is without a doubt better than her own. She joined the local archery club and she loved it. The club was divided into a male group, and a female group since the competition groups are based on gender. Hikari also found a safe place where she could freely practice her ninjutsu without the fear of getting caught.

Hikari was leaving the club after practice. "See you tomorrow Jane!" Jane was the captain of the female team. She had long blond hair with brown eyes.

"Remember practice is cancelled tomorrow so we can prepare for the tournament." Hikari gave Jane a nod and walked of. The national team tournament started in 2 days and it was Hikari's first. Although she confident in her skills she was still a bit nervous.

2 Days later

Hikari met her team in front of the club house so that they could all take the same bus to the tournament to save some money.

The venue for the event was just a short drive away from New York City but it was rather beautiful none the less. All in all there were 10 lanes each with 5 targets each ranging from 30 to 70 meters in distance. The tournament had 5 rounds hence 5 members per team. Each member shoots one target and gets only two practice shots and then the real shot.

Hikari got along well with her team. Some of them were a little weird but then hey being normal is over rated. She found a great friend in one of the older members named Zoë. Zoë has long black silky hair with black eyes. Zoë was also taller than the rest of the girls but she was the only one that Hikari could compete with since she had a natural talent with a bow. Zoë also spoke using old English, something Hikari is always teasing her about. She would always reply by saying how she hated English because it keeps changing.

Hikari was dropped off at the club house after the tournament, which they won by the way. It was already dark when she began to walk home since it wasn't that far away. About half way home she felt someone or something following her. Acting quickly she ducked into an ally and placed a genjutsuon herself to make herself invisible.

Hikari didn't have to wait long as she saw someone else enter the alley but to her surprise it was Zoë. Hikari was about to speak up but she noticed something behind Zoë turning on her sharingan Hikari gasp. Behind Zoë was a car sized dog that looked really hungry.

Hikari, being a trained kunoichi who was use to fighting, went into battle mode so to speak. She unsealed the bow her mother gave her. The quiver was strapped to her back.

-With Zoë-

Zoë was following Hikari when she noticed that she ducked into an alley. '_Did she sense me?_' was Zoë's thoughts. She followed Hikari into the ally only to notice that she is gone. As Zoë went deeper into the ally she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to come face to face with a hell hound. '_She didn't sense me, she sensed the hellhound!' _ Zoë tensed as the hellhound prepared to pounce on her.

As the hell hound prepared to pounce it was hit in the leg with an arrow. The hellhound recoiled a bit but before it could recover it was hit in the other leg and then twice in the face. The hell hound stumbled back before collapsing and then disintegrating into a gold coloured dust which was blown away by the wind.

Zoë tuned around to see Hikari standing further down the alley with her bow in her hand. Zoë walked toward Hikari. "Thou saved my life. Thank you."

"What was that thing? It looked like a dog, but I don't think dogs grow that big."

"That was a hellhound. They usually don't leave the underworld." Zoë was keeping an eye on Hikari's reaction but was surprised to see that she was calm. '_She would be a fine addition to the hunters. Why Lady Artemis wants her to go to that camp first I'll never know._' "I was asked to deliver this when I felt the time is right." Zoë took out a business card and handed it to Hikari.

Hikari looked at the card and read it

**Camp Half-Blood**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Farm Road 3.141**

**Long Island, New York 11954**

At the back of the card was a small map with and area marked on it. Hikari was about to ask Zoë about it but when she looked up Zoë was gone.

Hikari looked down at the card again '_It's a summer camp so I still have some time and since I have nothing better to do I'll go visit at the start of summer._'

Hikari sealed her bow and made her way home while keeping her senses at full alert in case the dog wasn't alone. Luckily for her nothing else happened on her way home. When she got home she immediately took a shower to let the warm water sooth her tense muscles while she thought about the day's events.

After the shower she walked to the mirror and looked herself in the eye. Two silver eyes were staring back at her. Hikari then channelled a small amount of chakra to her eyes and activated the sharingan. Silver eyes with 3 black tomoe which were slowly revolving around her pupil. With a bit more chakra the sharingan began to change into her **Eien no Mangekyó sharingan** (2)

'_Well might as well get some sleep. I have a few months before summer starts.' _ Hikari went to bed but not before activating a few security seals around the apartment.

As the days went by Hikari was always on the lookout for attacks from those huge dogs so she always kept her bow with her in a storage seal. She also lost contact with her Friend Zoë after the incident with the hellhound as Zoë called it. '_I wonder if Zoë will be there?_' thought Hikari to herself.

After 2 months of no attacks Hikari began to relax again, although she didn't drop her guard completely. She knew as a shinobi, some people will do anything to get what they want so sneak attacks were a regular thing. There was no reason it would be different in this world.

Hikari noticed something though. Since December the weather has been getting worse. Rainstorms happen more often that they use to.

**The END!**

**Tell me what you think please! Reviews are always welcome!**

**Jutsu  
><strong>**Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Shadow Clone technique  
>Eien no Mangekyó sharingan – Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye<strong>

**1) Just picture a silver ebony bow for Elder scrolls: Skyrim.  
>2) Check the story picture. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of the Hunt**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson!**

**AN: Since most of those that read the note said they wanted Hikari claimed before Percy arrived at camp, I made it so. I also want to know what you guys think the ideal length for a chapter is.**

**Like blacklightning60 said: This story is about a female Naruto that is being portrayed as an Uchiha. So for all intents and purposes Hikari is Naruto.**

**Ps Hikari was 10 years old at the time of the Uchiha massacre and was already a genin. So that means that she is 3 years older than Sasuke.**

"Normal speech"  
>"<strong>Jutsu and Biju"<strong>  
>"<em>Thoughts<em>"

**Chapter 2: Camp, Hunting and New Campers**

It's been 3 months since the hellhound attack and Hikari was get bored .Hikari got into a habit of always keeping her sharingan activated in case she is attacked again. Having nothing to do Hikari decided to check out the camp site. So after gathering everything she thought she would need she went outside and hailed a taxi.

When she arrived at the address all she saw was a strawberry farm. She followed the directions on the card. She walked through the forest until she came to an archway with what looked like some Greek writing. Hikari read what stood on the archway and it translated to Camp Half-blood. "Well at least it wasn't that hard to find." She said out loud to no one in particular.

With her sharingan active she immediately saw the barrier. '_Why would a summer camp have a barrier like that?_' were Hikari's thoughts before she walked pass the tree and through the archway.

Hikari heard voices so she decided to use her stealth training she got. She moved closer to the camp without making a sound. At the end of the brush line she could see parts of the camp. '_This doesn't look like a summer camp. It looks more like a military camp._'

Hikari entered the first house she came to which happened to be the big house. It sounded important so she figured that she could get some answers there. Hikari placed a simple genjutsu on herself to make herself invisible. She snuck into the building without much difficulty. She came to the office of the camp director. She knew it was his because it was written on the door.

She entered the office and saw someone facing the window and looking outside. She activated her EMS and moved behind tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and the last thing he saw before the world around him began to change, were silver eyes and the words "**Tsukuyomi**".

The man looked around him to find himself in an open field. Only weird thing was, was that the moon was red. Man found himself restrained against a pole with his hands tied behind his back.

Hikari appeared in front of the man and began to speak "This is the world of Tsukuyomi. In here I am Kami. I control everything. Now who are you and what is this camp? If you don't answer my questions I will torture you for the next 72 hours"

The man remained quiet so Hikari decided to 'encourage' him. A sword formed in her hand and she moved towards the man. She placed the sword against his left shoulder and began to push it in. The man flinched but said nothing. She removed the blade and shoved it into his other shoulder. "Only 71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go" said Hikari.

The man was shocked. All that happened in the span of one second!? "Fine I'll tell you. This camp is for half-bloods. This is where they come if they are in danger. And people call me Mr D. they don't use my real name because names have power." Stated the man. "Now mind telling me who you are?"

"My Name is Hikari Uchiha." Mr D's eyes widened. "Now, what is a half-blood?"

She released Mr D from the post. He went to feel his wounds but noticed that there wasn't anything there. Not even a scratch on his shirt. "Before I answer that, are you from the Elemental Nations? And what do you know about the Greek gods?"

Hikari was shocked and bit confused. What did the Greek gods have anything to do with this camp? "Do you know the elemental nations? And I know about them, my mom left me some books about and said it will be important"

"No wonder you were able to sneak in here without getting seen. Well to answer your question. A half-blood is created when one of those Olympian gods comes to earth and have a child with a mortal. Said child will be a half-blood, half human and half god." Said Mr D

"The monsters. Are they real as well?" asked Hikari. Mr D nodded. "Well that explains the hellhound" she said to herself but Mr D heard it.

He was a bit shocked. "What hellhound?"

Hikari looked at him. "About 3 months ago. I was walking home when I felt I was being followed. So I ducked into an alley and hid. One of my friends came into the alley so I thought she was following me but also coming into the alley was a car sized dog. It was about to kill my friend so I killed it first." Mt D was having a mini heart attack. Hellhounds weren't easy to kill.

"How do you know it was a hellhound?"

"She called it a hellhound. She also gave me a business card with directions to this place. She said that they don't usually leave the underworld." Said Hikari.

"Who was this friend of yours?" Mr D was curious about this person.

Hikari answered with a smile. "Her name is Zoë Nightshade." Mr D palled a bit. Zoë was the lieutenant on Artemis's hunters. "She was with me in the archery club my mom signed me up for."

Something clicked for Mr D. '_It can't be can it? But all the sighs say so. Auburn hair, silver eyes and a love for archery_' "Tell me girl. Do you like the moon?" Hikari looked at him a bit strange but nodded. '_Yep. It's true._' "Well since you can enter the camp means that you are a demigod."

"Okay I think I have all the answers I need." The world stared to fade and Mr D found himself back in his office with the girl standing in front of him. "I'm sorry for stabbing you with a sword." Hikari rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh yeah. Can I stay here? It would be nice to sleep without having to expect an attack by who knows what kind of creature."

"Yes you can stay here, that is what this camp is for after all. I'll get one of the others to give you a tour." Replied Mr D

"You're a god aren't you?" asked Hikari and Mr D just nodded. Hikari looked around and saw all the different wines. "The wine god by the looks of it. I think I can get along with you." Stated Hikari with a smile.

"I don't think it would be wise. You are too young for that." Said Mr D

"Well sorry for you. Where I come from we go by a rule." Mr D raised an eyebrow. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Stated Hikari but Mr D waved her off.

"I'll go get someone to give you a tour." Mr D left the office and Hikari followed him. "Luke!" Called Mr D

A blond boy came walking towards them. The boy was wearing Blue jeans with a red Camp half-blood shirt on. "You called Mr D?" asked Luke.

"Yes, yes I did. I want you to give this one a tour and set her up in cabin 11 until she is claimed." Said Mr D

Luke nodded. "Follow me. I'm Luke Castellan and welcome to camp Half-Blood" he said sticking his hand out.

"My name is Hikari Uchiha, nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Well I think I'll show you the cabins first." Hikari nodded. Luke led her to the cabins. They were in a U shape. "Alright well start in the left side. The first one is cabin 11. That's the Hermes the god of thieves and travellers cabin. Also the place you will be sleeping until you are claimed. Next is cabin 9 the Hephaestus the smith god's cabin after that we have cabin 7. That is Apollo, the god of the sun's cabin. Next is cabin 5, the god of war's cabin. After that is cabin number 3, Poseidon's cabin. The two in the middle belong to Zeus and Hera with Zeus being number one and Hera number 2. Though Hera's cabin is more of an honorary thing since she is the goddess of family and will never cheat on Zeus."

"Doesn't Hades have a cabin?" asked Hikari.

Luke shook his head. "Hades doesn't have cabin. He never has any demigod children. Well on to the next one. Cabin 4 belongs to Demeter the goddess of Harvest. Cabin 6 belongs to Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Cabin 8 belongs to the goddess of the Moon and the Hunt Artemis. She never has any children but the cabin is there for when her hunters come to camp. The last two, cabin 10 and 12 belong to Aphrodite and Dionysus in that order. "

Luke was about to continue the tour when he saw Hikari staring at the Artemis cabin. "It's beautiful." Hikari finally tore her gaze from the cabin so that they could continue the tour.

Luke showed her the mess hall and told her that she will be alerted when it was dinner time. Luke showed her the arena and armoury.

They were about to head back to the cabin but was interrupted. "Look what we have here, a newbie. Time for the welcoming ceremony."

"Clarisse" Luke was about to continue but some of her friends stopped him

Clarisse had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was rather tall and was wearing a red shirt and blue pants. She was wearing leather armour.

Clarisse went to grab Hikari but was surprised to find that Hikari had a bow in her hand with an arrow already drawn and ready to make a hole in her head. Hikari spoke up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Clarisse back up and walked away. Luke was just staring at her. "Where did you get the bow?" He asked.

Hikari smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out" She turned around and walked to the archery range where a few of the Apollo cabin members were practicing.

Later Hikari returned to the cabin and met the rest of the people that stayed there. Every now and then she would glace at the Artemis cabin as if it was calling her.

At dinner time Hikari was seated at the Hermes table with Luke. Mr D walked in and made a small speech. "Now to welcome our new camper Hikari Uchiha. She came all the way from a different world." The camp was silent and staring at Hikari. "She came from a world torn by war. I believe they just finished with one." Everyone heard Hikari mumble something about 'Stupid Madara and his superiority complex'

"They have what we call ninja there. Powerful warriors capable of using the elements for deadly attacks." Everyone in the camp had their jaws on the ground. "What affinities do you have Hikari?" Asked Mr D.

"I have 3 affinities." That shocked Mr D. He knew a bit about that world and there were few with two affinities never mind 3. "I have an amazing affinity for fire followed by strong affinities for water and lightning."

"Since some of the campers don't believe you. Will you please demonstrate something for us?" Hikari nodded and stood up. She placed an apple in the middle of the floor and back up a bit.

She began to channel chakra to her eyes and forming the EMS. "**Amaterasu**" the apple on the ground burst into flames. Though the flames weren't normal flames. These flames were black and everyone could feel the heat from the flames. The apple was reduced to ashes within seconds. The black flames continued to burn on the ground until Hikari extinguished them.

She looked at Mr D. "S- So those were the black flames of Amaterasu." The camp looked at Mr D for an explanation. "Flames so hot that it can reduce anything to ash. They are said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights and that not even water can put it out. Only the person that summoned the flames can dismiss them." Some of the camper almost had heart attacks. "Well now that that is settled time to eat." Mr D raised his glass "TO THE GODS" the campers repeated after him.

Everyone stood up and began to scrap some of their food into the fire in the middle of the room and proceeded to say a small prayer. When it was Hikari's turn she scraped a bit of her food into the fire and for a few seconds the flames turned silver. '_I don't know who you are yet but I hope I meet you soon mom_' Hikari went back to the table and enjoyed the rest of the night.

Before Hikari could walk away from the fire she heard half the camp gasp. She looked at Luke who pointed at something above her head. She looked up and saw why. Above her head floated a crescent moon. Mr D was suspicious and it turned out to be true. "He cleared his throat. "All hail Hikari Uchiha, daughter of Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt."

Hikari felt the tears forming in her eyes and looked up at the moon. '_Mom_' Hikari went back to the Hermes table and sat down next to Luke.

"Now we know why you were drawn to her cabin." Said Luke.

After dinner Hikari made her way to her mother's cabin. Hikari walked up the few steps in front of the cabin. She opened the door and went inside. Everyone watched her and half expected her to be turned into some kind of animal but nothing happened.

The inside of the cabin was what you could expect from hunters. There were pelts and trophies from all kinds of animals. There were a few beds but Hikari thought that they were taken by the Hunters. She noticed at the back of the cabin was a light red door. On the door was a note. Hikari took the note of the door and read it.

"_Dear Hikari._

_Behind this door is your room that was built for you after you were born. The other beds are for my hunters when they visit the camp._

_Enjoy your new home my daughter._

_Love, Mom_"

Hikari opened the door. Inside was a queen sized bed. The covers on the bed were silver. Against the wall was a trophy case. There was also a dresser for her clothes. There was another door that led to a bathroom. On the nightstand next to her bed was a pair of silver hunting knives (1) with another note.

"_Dear Hikari_

_Good job handling that child of Ares._

_These Knives are so that you have something to relay on when the battle gets close questers. Since things don't always go according to plan._

_I know you will make me proud my daughter. Oh and by the way Zoë says "Hi!"_

_Love Mom_"

Hikari was relieved to hear that her friend was safe. She picked up the knives and spun them around. '_They feel perfect_' thought Hikari. "Well it's late and I had a long day might as well get some sleep." Said Hikari to no one in particular.

2 days latter

Hikari was up early like every day since she began training as a kunoichi. She took a shower and got dressed. She wore a blue camp half-blood shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. She wore black ANBU style pants with a silver hoody with the hood up and black sandals.

Hikari unsealed her bow and quiver. The quiver was strapped to her back and the bow was held to her back with chakra. She left the cabin and headed for the woods. Since Hikari found out about her mother she began practicing her tracking skills since she had not used them since she came to this world.

After 2 hours Hikari went to get some breakfast. She still sat at the Hermes table since she didn't want to sit alone. Hikari also became friends with Annabeth. She was introduced by Luke and they became quick friends.

2 Weeks later

Hikari was finally introduced to Chiron, the camp activities director.

Flashback

_Hikari just came back from archery practice when she was called to the big house. She went to Mr D's office to find him talking to a man in a wheelchair._

"_You called Mr D?" Said Hikari as she knocked on the door._

"_Yes my dear. I want you to meet Chiron. He is the Director of the camps activities." Said Mr D_

_Hikari looked at Chiron "It's nice to meet you Chiron. My Name is Hikari Uchiha, daughter of Artemis." Chiron's eyes widened when he heard her last name and looked to Mr D for an explanation._

"_I'm sure you've realized that she is from THAT world. And she is indeed the daughter of Artemis. She was claimed in front of the entire camp at dinner." Said Mr D_

Flashback end.

After that they spoke quite a bit. Hikari improved her friendship with Annabeth. Hikari was on her way to the cabin when Annabeth came running towards her. "Chiron want's to speak to you." Hikari nodded and did a seal less **Shunshin **and vanished in a swirl of fire.

Chiron was pacing up and down in Mr D's office when a swirl of fire formed in the room. "You called for me?" said Hikari.

"Yes we did. We have a few reports that there are monsters outside of the barrier. Since you are a hunter we were thinking that you check it out" Said Mr D "Unless it is the mother of all monsters, with your skills with a bow and your shinobi skill you should be fine."

Hikari was happy that they have such faith in her skills. "I'll leave tonight." Said Hikari

"Good. And be careful. You never know what it out there." Said Chiron. Hikari nodded and left. "You think she'll be okay?"

"If she is in trouble all she needs to do is use the flames of Amaterasu. Even we gods would have trouble against that." Said Mr D

Later that night was Hikari was preparing to leave. Her bow was stuck to her back using chakra. Her hunting knives were each strapped to one of her legs. She wore her usual silver hoody with black ANBU pants that her mother left for her and black sandals.

Hikari left the cabin to find Annabeth outside. "Hey Hikari. Why do you look like you are going to war?" asked Annabeth.

"Chiron and Mr D gave me job so I packed everything I thought I might need." Replied Hikari

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "What job?"

Hikari sighed "Mr D said that they got reports about monsters outside the barrier so they are sending me to check it out." Annabeth gasped.

"They are sending you out there alone? Are they crazy?" screamed Annabeth.

"It's okay. I work better on my own. I always have. Besides I can take care of myself and I only have to scout around the barrier. It's not that big deal." Said Hikari. "Now you have to go to bed. I'll see you in two days."

Annabeth started to walk towards her cabin. "Be careful Hikari."

With Percy and his group.

Percy was not having a good night. He was woken up at midnight by his best friend Grover Underwood only to find out that he is something you call a satyr which is half human and half goat. And then he finds out that the lord of the underworld wants him dead for some reason.

They were driving along the road at a fast speed. "Mom! Where are we going?" Shouted Percy

"I'm taking you to that summer camp I was talking about." Said Percy's mom

They were about to continue the conversation when something rammed into the side of the car. The car they were in rolled a couple of times and then came to a stop.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Asked his mom.

"I'm fine mom. Grover! You okay?"

"I'm good but we need to go." Grover kicked of the passenger side door of the car and everyone climbed out of the car. Grover led them into the forest.

They heard something behind them as they looked back something stepped on the car causing it to explode. Thanks to the light of the explosion Percy saw what was chasing them. It was the Minotaur.

"That's the Mi-"Before Percy could finish his mom cut him off

"Don't use his name Percy. Names have power. Call him Pasiphae's son." They continued running until they saw the tree. "Percy! Run towards that tree. It's the boundary line. It can't go past that point!"

Percy saw his mom slowing down. "What about you mom?" shouted Percy.

His mom was quiet for a few seconds. "I can't go past the boundary line either."

Grover dragged Percy across the barrier. The Minotaur charged at her but she managed to roll to the left avoiding the big bad cow. The Minotaur knew it couldn't get past the barrier so it sniffed out Percy's mom who was still outside the barrier. "MOM/SALLY" shouted Percy and Grover.

Sally was tired. She wasn't as young as Percy and Grover. The Minotaur was about to grab her but stopped when two arrows pierced his hand. The beast turned to the direction the arrows came from only to get two more in the chest. The Minotaur stumbled back. A figure dropped next to Sally and helped her up and dragged her towards the barrier. "I, Hikari Uchiha give you permission to enter the barrier." She then shoved Sally through the barrier and turned around. "Now to deal with you."

Hikari stuck her bow to her back and pulled out her hunting knives. "This one will make a good trophy." The Minotaur prepared to charge but was to slow as Hikari appeared in front of it and slashed its shins. While in motion Hikari spins around the beast and slashed the tendons in the Minotaur's legs causing it to fall to its knees.

With Percy and co.

Behind the barrier all three had their Jaws on the ground. "Who is she?" Asked Percy.

Sally wanted to know as well so they both looked to Grover to answer. "I think she might be one of Lady Artemis' hunters." Said Grover. "We are lucky she was here." Sally since she knew about the gods but Percy didn't know what was going on.

Back with the fight.

Hikari had to doge another swing from the Minotaur. Even though the beast couldn't stand, it was still fighting back. Hikari ducked under its arm and got in close. Adding **Raiton **chakra to her blades she cut of the left arm of the Minotaur. She immediately jumped back to avoid the other arm. Hikari sheathed her blade and took her bow. Drawing two arrows she prepared to fire.

The Minotaur sniffing her out looked directly at her and she fired, with both arrows hitting it in the forehead. The Minotaur gave out a low moo before falling down and dissolving into black and gold dust. Hikari walked to the remains of the Minotaur and picked up its horn. "Nice Trophy indeed."

Hikari walked back to the group and saw that Chiron and a few campers were coming their way. "Hikari what happened?" Asked Chiron.

"I was scouting the forest when I heard an explosion so I decided to check it out. I found them" she pointed at Grover, Sally and Percy "being chased by beefcake. It was about to grab her so I intervened. I allowed her access into the barrier since it was clear that the beast was going after her even though she is just a normal person. I then fought and killed it." Said Hikari with a smile on her face.

The campers were shocked and a little bit jealous of Hikari since she got to fight a Minotaur.

Chiron turned to the group of three and looked at Percy. "I know you have a lot of questions, but I think you could use a good night's sleep"

Sally and Percy nodded and followed Chiron but Grover went to talk to Hikari who was talking to Annabeth. Annabeth saw Grover approach. "I'm glad you're safe Grover."

"Yeah well. If it wasn't for her then I'm not so sure we would have been." Said Grover. He looked at Hikari. "Are you one of Lady Artemis' hunters?"

"No I am not. Though I want to join my mother." Replied Hikari.

Grover was speechless. " Y- Y- Your Mother?"

Hikari looked at Grover. "Who are you anyway?" Asked Hikari

"My name is Grover Underwood. I'm a satyr." Said Grover.

Hikari nodded. "My name is Hikari Uchiha. Daughter of Artemis."

**The END!**

**Tell me what you think please! Reviews are always welcome!**

**AN: Does any one want to be my beta reader?**

**Jutsu  
><strong>**Tsukuyomi – Moon Reader****  
><strong>**Amaterasu – Heavenly Illumination  
>Shunshin no jutsu – Body Flicker Technique<br>Raiton – Lightning Release**

**1) Picture an orchish dagger from Elder Scrolls: Skyrim but only silver and a bit longer. **


End file.
